


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】新的故事4

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】新的故事4

新的故事 4  
引言： 坦率的说出自己的感觉又不难。

“唐毅你放我下来，唐毅！”孟少飞觉得自己囧爆了，堂堂七尺男儿居然被某人轻而易举的公主抱，他仿佛感受到站在四周围的守卫小弟们灼热的视线，羞的他一边挣扎着要下地一边还不忘把脸藏在唐毅的肩窝里。  
事情的起因是少飞眼睛受伤后，已经连续在家修养了一个多礼拜，整个人无聊到爆，偏偏某人把他看的死死的，不让他这样，不许他那样，任凭他软硬兼施都绝不让步。正巧今天某人不在家，他趁机去院子里散散步，扶着墙出到外面，上一秒还在为了轻松绕过一棵小树感到沾沾自喜，下一秒就被树下的盆栽绊了个大跟头，此时唐毅刚好回来，训责的话都省了，直接抱起人就往屋里走，少飞宛若偷做坏事被当场抓包的小孩，想抗议又觉得理亏，挣扎的力度都有些弱气。  
唐毅把少飞抱到卧室，扔到床上，惊的少飞心里咯噔一下，好不容易坐起身，周围安静的吓人，他知道唐毅又在生闷气了。  
拍拍身旁的位置，示意唐毅坐下，可身边的人依旧一动不动的杵在那儿，  
“唐毅，你过来。”  
“... ...” 说不理就不理，这人有时候就是这么固执。  
“唐毅～你过来嘛～～”少飞开始装可怜，两只手臂在空气中挥舞摸索着，想抓住身旁人的手臂。  
“好啦，不要生我的气好不好...我看不见...你在哪啊...唐毅～”语气弱到不行，原本还气到噤声的人心一下子就化了，真的拿他没办法。虽然依旧没说话，可身子稍稍挪到了少飞可以够到的地方。成功捞到某人的手臂，少飞总算笑了，拉着他坐到自己身边，从侧面抱着他的腰，下巴枕在他的肩头，  
“不要生我的气，我真的太闷了，成天在家哪儿都不能去，再待下去真的要发霉了...”  
“我知道...但是说好的你伤好之前都要乖乖的不是吗？再过两天你就可以拆纱布了，我不想你再受伤。”唐毅的语气也跟着软了下来，道出心声。  
“我知道你担心我...”  
唐毅起身，拿过床头柜上的药膏。这是红叶托人从美国带回来的，既有促进伤口愈合的作用还有祛疤的功效。每次给少飞上药，看着他眼睛上的疤痕，唐毅都觉得心里特别难受，说不出的心疼，  
“该换药了。”  
少飞乖乖在床上坐正，仰起脸等待某人细心的照料，  
唐毅把少飞眼睛上的纱布揭开，挤了一些药膏在指腹，两只手指缓慢推开，再轻柔的抹在疤痕上，静静地等待药膏渗透，每当这时候少飞都觉得特别幸福，嘴角总会不自觉地上扬。眼睛的药换好后，接下来是脖子。脖子上的勒痕到了后期变成了紫黑色，看起来触目惊心，唐毅把药膏在皮肤上慢慢揉开，一边细心的问着少飞的感受，  
“疼吗？”  
少飞摇头。唐毅在少飞颈间轻轻的呼气，少飞顿觉一股清凉顺着经脉蔓延至全身，舒适感渗透到血液当中，白皙的皮肤泛起微小的疙瘩，连他自己都没留意到，他已经舒服地发出了叹息声。唐毅扬起嘴角笑笑，脸转移到脖子另一侧，以同样的方式吹气。少飞猛然间意识到某人的恶意挑逗，立刻将他轻轻推开一些距离，造事者还在装无辜，  
“怎么了？”  
“好了好了，可以了。”  
“手还没按呢。”说着托起少飞的右手，倒了一些药酒在手腕处，拇指用适中的力道划圈按压。眼看推拿时间就要结束，少飞有些意犹未尽。

唐毅忽然将他推倒在床上，上半身轻轻压着他的后背，  
“你...你要干嘛？”突然被推倒，加上看不见，少飞有些慌张。  
“我检查一下你刚才摔倒有没有受伤。”不等少飞答应，唐毅已经把他的上衣拉了起来，少飞心惊惊，想支起身子，又被唐毅按了回去，  
“趴好。”  
唐毅的手攀上少飞脊背中间的凹陷处，轻轻用指腹按压，一边试探的问，  
“这里痛吗？”  
少飞摇头，他感觉唐毅的手指顺着脊柱缓慢下移，揉着圈，然后手掌覆上侧面的腰眼，左右手温热的掌心轮换着，顺着肌理缓慢搓揉，  
“这里呢？”  
少飞摇摇头，身体渐渐卸下防备，陷在柔软的被褥上，昏昏欲睡，  
“那...这里呢？”唐毅不知什么时候把少飞的裤子往下拉了一些，隐隐露出人鱼线和身后饱满的线条，拇指按压在尾龙骨的位置，其他的手指拂在臀的两侧，有规律地向外画着圆，药油渗入皮肤，开始发热，少飞感到身下渐渐滋生出一股燥热感，急忙抓住唐毅的手，制止他继续动作，  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“舒...舒服...”无法否认。  
“不喜欢？”  
“喜...喜欢...”意志愈发动摇。  
唐毅把抓在自己手腕上的手放回枕头边上，把少飞的裤子褪到大腿根处，大手把两块臀肉整个包住，以同样的方式搓揉，少飞感觉臀缝被挤压又张开，唐毅的双手突然用力抓着臀肉，再猛的松开，富有弹性的丰臀受到震颤，少飞难耐地发出喘息声，唐毅目睹着身下人的微妙变化，微微一笑，手指突然抚过另一个领域，微量的药油滴上去却足以在脆弱敏感的地方掀起惊涛骇浪，火辣辣的灼烧刺激着少飞，  
“啊～”少飞禁不住惊叫出声。  
眼睛看不见，其他的感官反而变得更加敏锐，少飞感觉唐毅似乎在偷笑，意识到自己中了他的圈套，气急败坏的把身后的人一下拽到床上，随即压在他身上，近距离面对面，感觉到唐毅的鼻息都铺在自己的唇上，  
“你想干嘛？”唐毅明知故问。  
“想上你！”坦率说出自己的感觉向来对某人来说都是信手拈来。  
唐毅仰躺着看着身上的人急切却笨拙地撕扯着自己的衬衫，想要解开皮带，却怎么也摸不到搭扣，少飞急的有些生气，唐毅嘴角失守，抓着他的手放到对的位置上，少飞三两下把唐毅脱个精光，自己也扯下身上的衣服，两人的身体都泛着欲望的潮红，算算从少飞受伤到现在已经过去半个多月，碍于身上的伤口，除了上药的时候，唐毅基本没有碰过少飞，时间久了说实话两人都忍的很是难受，对于少飞这种一向外放的人来说隐忍更是莫大的折磨。  
少飞的手摸索着一路向上，从唐毅的腹肌到胸肌再到脖子，最后停在唇上，确定好位置，唇慢慢地贴上去，轻轻啄着他的上唇，每每分离的声音都带着情欲的水声，因为看不到的关系，注意力都集中在任何一个微小的触碰细节上，少飞感觉到唐毅的唇瓣异常温润，舌尖比平时更为柔软，他不厌其烦地一遍遍含吮着，神经中枢传导出的电流变得越发熬人，两人的身下无需直接的刺激早已丝滑一片。  
少飞把腿分开，跨坐在唐毅身上，握着唐毅的炙热却犹豫着没有进入，唐毅没有勉强他，而是怜爱地抚着他的脊背把他的身子拉低下来，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，拉过少飞的双臂放在自己头顶，手扶着少飞的后脑勺让他的唇贴上自己的，唇齿交错，唐毅甚至吮吸着少飞口中的津液，只觉得如山间的晨露般清甜。少飞跟随着他的节奏，臀部缓慢的摩擦着唐毅的坚挺，两人的欲望碰在一起，在腹间反复缠绵，制造出更多的黏浊，他忘情地吻着唐毅的唇，唐毅的手则转而捏着少飞胸前的两颗小豆，轻轻搓揉，少飞逐渐发出舒服的呻吟声，完全沦陷在唐毅温柔的爱抚中。唐毅的手滑上少飞的脊背，在越到臀上，扶着少飞的腰眼，慢慢自上往下推送。虽然经过足够的前戏，撑开的那一刻少飞还是忍不住屏住了呼吸，不自觉地停下了亲吻，头抵在唐毅的肩窝，暗示自己去接受体内的硕大。又过了一会儿，唐毅感觉到少飞的肌肉略微松弛，便再次扶着他的腰开始往复推送，并不知不觉加快了速度，适应过后是绝顶的舒适感，少飞甚至挺直了身子，变换角度让体内的坚硬按摩着深处最薄弱的一点，  
“啊～～”少飞已经全然不受控地叫出声。身体烫的吓人，可唐毅不放过他，一只手握着他的前端，随着抽插的节奏套弄着，少飞“痛苦”地皱起眉头，面颊泛起自然的胭脂红，  
“唐毅～～”  
唐毅心上暗叫一声该死，整个人坐起来，姿势的变换让欲望埋得更深，手上又加了几分力道，让少飞的臀更加贴合自己，少飞的手臂无力地搭在唐毅肩上，他感觉唐毅的唇靠近自己胸前的凸起，不容分说含咬住，他仰着头低叫着，似乎在控诉唐毅在自己身上施加的“酷刑”，可唐毅没有丝毫的怜惜，一边吸附着硬挺的小豆，一边把着少飞的臀加速进出，少飞叫得更大声了，声音中甚至透着绝望的欢愉，就在他觉得自己快要被折磨的失去意识之时，体内突然剧烈的收缩，深处的小嘴锁住坚硬的烙铁，同时攀上了至高点，两人的小腹间沾上了少飞释放出的白浊。少飞疲惫的喘息着，他们维持着姿势额头相抵，唐毅的手指温柔的抚摸着少飞的眼角，吻上少飞的眼睛，温暖透过薄纱传递到患处，疼痛感随即烟消云散。

「新北，城际大学」  
少飞悄悄从后门进入教室，安静地坐在最后一排。讲台上一位慈眉善目的长者，正讲解着佛洛依德的童年创伤理论。一堂课转眼渐入尾声，长者说道，  
“今天的内容就和大家讨论到这里，大家有什么问题可以自由提问，我们一起探讨。”  
坐在第一排的一个男生举起手，老教授示意他发言。  
“尹教授，我想问您一个问题。”  
“请说。”  
“您怎么看待Narc13的研发计划？”  
话题一出，全场一片哗然，男生身旁的女同学扯了扯他的袖子，小声提醒道，  
“喂，你不要哪壶不开提哪壶好不好？”语气中带着责备，  
男生不以为然，一脸自以为是的反驳道，  
“什么教授啊，不过是学术界的失败者而已，还在这给我们讲课，凭什么。”  
教授微微一笑，淡然道，  
“感谢你的提问。”  
“我从不觉得Narc13是一项错误或者说是失败的研发，凡事都有它的两面性，任何事都不可能得到所有人的认可，正如水能载舟亦能覆舟，有时候可怕的不是事物本身，而是人心。”...  
下课后，少飞走上讲台，  
“尹教授您好，我是江劲堂医生的朋友，他介绍我来找您，我有些事想请教。”  
“哦，小江跟我说过，你是孟警官吧？”少飞微笑着点点头。  
“去我的实验室吧，我们慢慢聊。”

「城际大学，实验室」  
“教授，您可以告诉我一些有关Narc13的信息吗？局里最近有一桩案子，可追查的线索十分有限，一直找不到突破口，但我们在案发现场闻到了水仙的香味，和您当年研发的药剂很相似，我们怀疑会不会是有人使用了Narc13。”  
教授有些迟疑道，  
“但Narc13计划多年前已经搁浅了...我们当年的成员也都不再联络。”  
“当年的研究无疾而终，说实话我感到很惋惜。我太太是因为焦虑症自杀的，我内心一直很自责，所以下定决心研制一副药剂，希望能为有相同经历的患者做些贡献，只可惜...”  
少飞望着眼前已然头发花白的教授，感受到他话语间的无奈与心酸。  
少飞留意到他右手虎口处的伤疤，似乎是注意到少飞的眼神，老教授笑笑说道，  
“这是当年做实验时留下的。水仙的鳞茎含有毒素，研制时任凭你再小心，多少都会沾到，汁液会使皮肤发痒，稍不留神容易抓破留下永久的疤痕。我想，凡事都要付出代价，对吧。”  
“其实这些我都不在意，但当你怀着满腔热忱去做一件事，结果却换来了周围人的误解，这往往才是最深的打击。”  
“尹教授，我很抱歉。您的研究或许没有得到所有人的理解。但我相信，您的初衷是美好和纯粹的。我也坚信，虽然总有人会以小人之心度君子之腹，但也总会有人即使孤军奋战也勇于站在对的那一边，我很钦佩您的勇气。”少飞语气坚定诚恳的说道。  
尹教授看着少飞，面前的青年浑身散发着一种坦荡无畏的正气。看着少飞，不知怎么的让他怀念起年轻时的自己。他朝少飞笑了笑，转身从柜子里取出一份文件，递给他。  
“...这是？”  
“这是Narc13的配方。我想你也许用得到。”  
“尹教授...”  
“我现在已经不再需要它了，如果到最后还能用它尽到绵薄之力，也算是不枉初心吧。”  
“谢谢您，尹教授。”少飞感激地接过文件。  
“其实，从事科研本身也是一件很快乐的事。我们当年的团队在一起经历了很多，现在想想有很多美好的回忆，只可惜梦碎之后，我们就分道扬镳了。”  
老教授说着，摊开了一本相册。  
“这是当年你们研发团队的成员么？”尹教授点点头。  
少飞看着照片中一张张朝气蓬勃的面孔，仿佛感知到了那些青葱岁月中洋溢的热情与果敢。他的视线扫过一张张笑脸，赫然定格在其中一人身上，微笑瞬间僵住，只觉脑中嗡的一声，他有些难以置信地指着照片里的人问道，  
“教授，这位是...？”  
“这是我当年的得意门生，14岁便被学校破格录取，年轻有为，也是研发项目的带头人之一。怎么了？你认识她？”


End file.
